Cables, particularly fiber optic cables, are used ubiquitously in the downhole drilling and completions industry. These cables are used for monitoring a variety of downhole conditions and parameters, such as temperature, vibration, sound, pressure, strain, etc. Due chiefly to their pervasive use, there is an ever-present desire in the industry for alternate configurations of sensing cables, particularly for enhancing the ability to more accurately sense a specific parameter.